teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Two and a Half Saiyans
}}}}Two and a Half Saiyans is the first episode of Dragon ShortZ. It premiered on November 13, 2019. Plot Bulma is out of town on a business trip and Vegeta is left to babysit Trunks. Although Vegeta is confident that he can handle babysitting their child, Bulma still has her reservations and tells Vegeta that she called Trunks' uncle to help out. Vegeta is confused since Bulma doesn't have a brother, but is quickly mortified when said uncle turns out to be Nappa. As Nappa coddles Trunks, he notices that the baby has no tail. Vegeta reveals that Bulma had it removed after birth, and he was in space at the time so he had no say in it. Nappa gives Vegeta some tips on how to care for a baby, although some of it might been done when Vegeta was a baby. Then, Trunks cries as he needs a diaper change, but Vegeta gets caught in a piss beam the baby lets out, sending him flying into the sky. Later that night, Nappa reads Trunks "How Freeza Stole Christmas", which brings the baby to sleep. Nappa tells Vegeta not to be hard on himself as the first time is always the hardest, but when he teases the prince of going soft on his child, Vegeta threatens to kick his ass. Nappa takes his leave, and Vegeta says goodnight to his son, only for the former to take a photo of the two and uploading it to Spaceagram. Infuriated, Vegeta blasts at Nappa, only to miss, and wake the baby up. Running Gags/Callback *Vegeta once again yells "GODDAMIT NAPPA!" *At one point, Vegeta threatens to kill Nappa again like he did in The Set Up. *Freeza Day is mentioned again. *Nappa is very good around Trunks, referring to the fact that in Nappa's Best Day Ever, he had a degree in child psychology. *At one point, Vegeta claimed he would kill somebody if they ever hurt Trunks. This could reference to Cell-Out Part 3 when Vegeta charged with Cell with murderous intent after the latter killed Future Trunks. Cultural References *The title is based off of Chuck Lorre's Two and a Half Men sitcom. *Spaceagram is a parody of the social media app Instagram. *"How Freeza Stole Christmas" is a parody of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Cast *Nick Landis – Vegeta *Curtis Arnott - Nappa *Corinne Sudberg – Baby Trunks Trivia *It's hinted that Nappa took care of Vegeta as a baby, and his actions resulted in what the latter was today. Shaking him and telling him he's worthless resulted in Vegeta's superiority complex, and force feeding him coffee led to a stunt growth. *It's revealed that Bulma had Trunks' tail removed after birth. This was never explained in the original source material. *In the ending card, there's a jingle arrangement of Romantic Ageru Yo, the first ending theme to the original DragonBall anime. *Oddly enough, Vegeta doesn't mention his brother Tarble when talking with Bulma. Although this could mean that what he said about accidentally killing him in DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Plan to Eradicate Christmas were true in canon. Category:Dragon Shortz Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Team Four Star